Zefron, Gayness, and Voldy!
by DeathlyHallowsProductionz
Summary: We were tired and bored so don't blame us. Draco makes out with Voldy's Zefron poster, and Dumbledore is gay! Youll hear a lot of "I'm gay!" Let's just say, Cho and ginny and voldy fight over harry. Rated T for LOTS OF SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1: I Want My Zefron Back!

**A/N: 'allo there! We are ILuvRonW and CaseyRomioneFan! This is our first random parody thingamabobber. Don't ask for why we're acting retarded. It's 4 in the morning and… well you know where I'm getting at. So hope you like our first and hopefully not last funny, retarded, awkward parody!**

Ron&Hermione: (Randomly making out)

Harry: (Walks in) Er… I don't think I need to see this.

Ron&Hermione: (STILL Randomly snogging)

Harry: Hello? Grossed out Harry over here! (points to himself)

Voldy: (Walks in and sees Hermione&Ron kissing) What the hell is going on? So they finally kiss after…(randomly stops and turns to Harry) how many years?

Harry: Hmm… I pretty sure it's seven.

Inferi of Lavender: (zomblie like way) I…kill…Hermione…My…Won…Won

Hermione: Suck it, BITCH!

Voldy: What the hell?

ILuvRonW: Want me to help?

Voldy: Who the hell are you?

CaseyRomioneFan: (Pops in next to Voldy arm around him) Hey, wazzup?

Voldy: Who the hell are you?

ILuvRonW: (Pointing to Inferi Lavender) Lemme handle her. Avada Kedavra.

Inferi of Lavender: (rolls down on the ground)

CaseyRomioneFan: Or I could just do this. (press the random button and Inferi disappear.)

Voldy: Why the hell don't I have a button like that?

ILuvRonW: (sticks hand out in Voldy's face) 'Cause you're not epic like us so…squeeze me!

Draco: (Pops in) I want my Zefron poster!

Voldy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't have it! It's mine! Mine! My smexii Zefron!

Cho: (Pops in) Hey Harry.

Harry: Er…Hi.

Ginny: (Pops in) GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! GO SUCK IT! (Sticks up middle finger)

Cho: (walks into corner and sobs)

Voldy: (to Ginny) Suck it, bitch! Harry's mine!

Draco: (looks at Voldy hopefully) Does this mean I can get my Zefron poster?

CaseyRomioneFan: Er…ILuvRonW…maybe we shouldn't have let Draco in wanting his Zefron poster.

ILuvRonW: I'll take it away from him.

Draco: (clutches poster) My Zefron poster, bitch!

ILuvRonW: (offended) Rude!

Voldy: Where the hell did you get my Zefron poster?

CaseyRomioneFan: (Innocent Eyes) Oh, I gave it to him!

Cho: (sobs in corner)

Viktor: (Walks in)

Ron: She's mine, bitch! (pulls out wand) Avada Kedavra! (Kills Viktor)

Viktor: (To Hermione) I…love…you! (Dead)

Hermione: I'm with Ron so, SUCK IT BITCH!

ILuvRonW: Well…that went well…

CaseyRomioneFan: Quite. Don't you love my hatred for Viktor Krumbag?

Ron: I love it!

ILuvRonW: (Keeps straight face) No comment.

Voldy: I just want my effing Zefron poster back.

Draco: Suck it bitch.

Severus: (Pops in and looks at everyone in the room)

ILuvRonW: Well…this will go well. Not.

CaseyRomioneFan: OMV! It's freaking SNAPE! (Jumps in and gives him a hug)

Severus: (carries CaseyRomioneFan in hands) You look a bit like Lily. Wanna kiss?

CaseyRomioneFan: Hell no. You're too old for me! (Walks off)

Dumbledore: (Pops in) I'm gay.

ILuvRonW: Well…that went well.

CaseyRomioneFan: Well said.

Cho: (sobs in corner) YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU WON'T EVEN HELP A GIRL SOBBING IN A CORNER! EVERYONE CAN GO SUCK IT!

CaseyRomioneFan: (exclaims) WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!

Dumbledore: ….Who the hell are you?

CaseyRomioneFan: I am your father.

Voldy: That's what she said.

Lupin: (Pops in. Stares at everyone in this small room) I'm a werewolf!

ILuvRonW: OMG! ITS LUPIN!

Lupin: Well spotted.

Dumbledore: Yes, very well.

ILuvRonW: Wanna kiss?

Voldy: I'M GAY

Dumbledore&Voldy: (Gets into deep conversation about their gayness)

Cho: Hey Ron! Wanna go out? (shoots evil stare at Harry)

Hermione: (freaks out on Cho)

ILuvRonW: Well…Casey, what did you do?

CaseyRomioneFan: (looks guilty) …Ooh! Dumbledore! What did you do?

Dumbledore: (Looks away from Voldy and points up to the ceiling) I'm gay!

ILuvRonW: Well…that went well. Oh bythe way, Lupin you didn't answer me!

Lupin: Er…I'm married!

ILuvRonW: (smiles viciously) If there's one girl in the middle of me stopping you then…Oh, you'll see!

CaseyRomioneFan: Oh…you will see…


	2. Chapter 2: The Button

CaseyRomioneFan: (Jumps in the screen and snoggs Ron)

Hermione: I already told _this bitch _(points to Cho). I'm not fucking telling another one!

Tonks: (pops in)

ILuvRonW: (stares at Tonks.) We finally meet.

Cho: Let's pump it!

Lupin: Let's not.

Dumbledore: I'm gay!

Voldy: I'm gayer!

Harry: Gayer isn't a word.

Hermione: I'm the smart one here!

ILuvRonW: Well, isn't that too bad?

Draco: (making out with his Zefron poster)

Voldy: MY ZEFRON POSTER!

Sirius: (pops in) Now Voldy, we musn't take what isn't ours.

Dumbledore: When the hell did you become the _serious _one?

Sirius: So, now you want to pull _Sirius _jokes, eh?

CaseyRomioneFan: Oh no, he meant _serious_! (randomly jumps up and down) I love CHEESE!

Hermione: Well, I can't draw.

Everyone: We know!

Hermione: (goes in Cho's corner and secretly draws)

Ginny: (to Voldy) You aint getting my Harry! Serves you right, bitch!

Voldy: Oh, no you didn't! (snaps in V formation)

Ginny: Oh, yeah lets do this! Moldywarts!

Voldy: (backs away slightly)

Ginny: (yells) That's what I thought, fool!

Harry: (face-palms) That's my girl!

Ginny: You fucking betcha I'm your girl!

Harry: …

ILuvRonW: Wait, I didn't do that! Casey…

CaseyRomioneFan: (looks guilty) Ooh! Dumbledore…

Dumbledore: I'm gay!

Everyone: We know!

Dumbledore: I'm still gay!

Everyone: We effing know!

Sirius: We must'nt yell at him (he's all wise)

CaseyRomioneFan: Don't you just love me?

Severus: No.

CaseyRomioneFan: Oh hell no! (presses random button)

Severus: (dissolves)

ILuvRonW: Well…that went well!

Everyone: We know!

ILuvRonW: Hurtful!

Everyone: We know! (face-palms)

Draco: (still making out with Zefron poster) Oh Zefron, your like…a stove! You're so hot!

Voldy: …

ILuvRonW: Draco, are you gay?

Draco: No…

ILuvRonW: Casey…

CaseyRomioneFan: Dumbledore…

Dumbledore: I'm g-

Everyone: WE KNOW!

ILuvRonW: I'm awesome.

Cho: And I'm hot! (kisses Ron)

CaseyRomioneFan: Oh no you didn't bitch! Mine! (click button. Cho dissolves)

ILuvRonW: Next person that pisses me off, I'll press a button.

CaseyRomioneFan: (pokes ILuvRonW. Trying to piss her off)

Everyone: (pokes ILuvRonW)

ILuvRonW: Don't make me press it!

CaseyRomioneFan: Oh you mean, this button? (Presses button.)

Everyone: (explodes)

ILuvRonW: Well… that went well.


End file.
